Hogwarts Reversed
by Lady Reiko
Summary: New students will turn Hogwarts upside down and it will become the year everyone will remember. More humourous than serious.
1. New Students

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them. Some of the other characters are portrayed by may friends. They own their own character. I own the rest of the characters._  
  
Summary: The Great War has ended. Many people are scarred but a new group of seventh year student will help them through the hard times. The new students will turn Hogwarts upside down and it will be a year that everyone will remember. This is more humorous than serious.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language. May or may not go up.**  
  
_**Hogwarts Reversed**_

_-by: Mystical Angels aka Reiko._  
  
It was a brand new day and London was slowly stirring into a bustling city. People were everywhere. Many people were heading to King's Cross. A lot of those were slowly trickling into Platform 9 ¾ where a bright red train was waiting for them. The students hurriedly bid their parents goodbye as they headed onto the Hogwarts Express. Students were gathered in clumps to catch up on what happened during the summer. The most predominant three groups were the Golden Trio, the seventh year Slytherins, and a group of new students though they looked like they could be in their seventh year. There were seven people in the group, four of them were girls and the others were guys. They seemed like a normal group of teenagers that were witches and wizards. The guys were wearing similar outfits, jeans and a t-shirt. The girls were a bit more different. The shortest one was wearing a pair of flared jeans with flower patterns at the bottom with a red tank top. Another was wearing the same kind of tank but it was light blue and was wearing a black knee length skirt and had shoulder length hair. The next girl was wearing a white top with dark blue jeans and had long silver hair. The last girl with long black hair was wearing a pair of army pants, a regular t-shirt and a zip up hoodie.

The Golden Trio being the Golden Trio went and introduced themselves to the new students. The group of Slytherins dispersed when three members detached themselves form the group to have a look at the new students.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said a girl with long wavy brown hair pointing to the boys beside her.

"Hi. I'm Reiko," said the girl with long straight black hair

"Mika," followed the silver haired girl.

"Akina," said the short girl with neck length hair.

"Sakayo," continued another girl with shoulder length hair.

"I'm Kenta," said one of the three boys who had black spiky hair.

"Daisuke," said another boy.

"Kitoshi or Kyo as they like to call me," finished the guy with short hair that had a bit of gel in it.

"Are you all new here?" asked Harry.

"Yep. But we're all in seventh year because we're skilled in Eastern magic," replied Mika.

"Wow," Ron said truly fascinated. Before anyone could ask anymore questions another voice interrupted.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. More Mudbloods to tarnish the world I presume," drawled a male voice. Everyone turned to face the voice to see none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. The Great War had ended Voldemort and Deatheaters gone but Draco Malfoy was still the same arrogant wizard.

"Well, well. Look at the dumbass the cat dragged in. Let's get a few things straight. First, we are not muggle born for we are gifted in Eastern magic and Eastern magic is only passed on through parents. It is in the genes and only magical families can possess the gift. Second, never say the word Mudblood in front of me for I detest that word. Third, if I were you I would rather not provoke any of us. Fourth, never, ever piss me off or I'll make you pay," said Reiko in a sweet but deadly voice. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were very surprised at what Reiko had just said to Malfoy. Reiko's friends though just stood back to watch the show because they knew that Reiko could handle the situation.

"Why would I be afraid of what you say. I'll provoke you if I want. You're no more than a Halfblood and I'm the heir of one of the oldest pureblood families in the wizarding world. You wouldn't dare do anything to me," Malfoy said smirking. "I would like to see you try and carry out your threat."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kyo warned. "I'm telling you from experience."

"Don't say you haven't been warned," added Daisuke.

"I would like to see what one measly girl could do," Malfoy said still smirking.

"Didn't you ever wonder I wear army pants?" asked Reiko slyly. "Well, you'll get the answer first handed. This is why I wear army pants," she said while kicking upwards and didn't stop until her foot was at the same height as her nose. "I told you not to provoke me. You had a fair warning. Do it again and it'll hurt even more." With that the new group with the Golden Trio left Draco Malfoy near the train moaning in pain. The train whistled and Malfoy's two bodyguards hurriedly carried him into a compartment on the train.

During the train ride people were popping in and out of the compartments greeting old friends. Because there were too many people, the Golden Trio and the new students split up. The girls had a girls' compartment to themselves and the guys had one to themselves. Everyone wandered between the two compartments talking to everyone. They fast became friends. By the end of the ride it seemed like they had known each other for their entire lives.  
  
**That's it for the first chapter. Don't forget to review. **

**-Reiko **


	2. New Sleeping Arrangements

**This is the next chapter. I'm having much fun writing this. Don't forget to review after you're done.**  
  
**Chapter 2:**  
  
"Welcome to all," Dumbledore started before the feast. "I am pleased to welcome you all to another year here at Hogwarts."

"I hope this is going to be short," whispered Ron. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," whispered back Hermione.

"She's got a point there," said Harry laughing. "When do you think the new students are going to be sorted? I hope they're in Gryffindor."

"Mr. Filch wants me to once again remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still off limits," continued Dumbledore. " A new list of objects that will be confiscated is posted outside his office and a copy will be in each common room. There is also no wandering in the halls after curfew except for Prefects and Heads. No magic between classes. The new Head Boy is Mr. Harry Potter and the new Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger. This year we have several new students who will be directly going to seventh year because they are skilled in Easter Magic. They are all elementals and can perform magic without wands. There is also a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Would the new students please come forward."

Immediately eight students walked towards the front.

"The sorting will begin now."

"Akina!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Daisuke!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kenta!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kitoshi!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Mika!"

"Slytherin!"

"Reiko!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ryden!"

"Slytherin!"

"Sakayo!"

"Ravenclaw!"

After all the sorting of the new students the first years sorted. There were five new Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs, seven Ravenclaw, and six Gryffindors. When the sorting was finished, the feast began. Everyone stuffed their faces with food until they were all full.

During the meal Hermione hatched a plan. She felt sorry that her new friends were all separated from each other. So she decided to try her luck when the feast was finished. 

"Professor Dumbledore," she said politely going up the professors table, " May I make a rooming request?"

"It depends on what the request is Ms. Granger. We'll see what we can do. What is it that you request?"

"If I may professor I would like to have the new students and Ron room with me. They seem to be very good friends yet they got split up. Also I think that an incident on at the train platform today would affect the Slytherin students' feelings toward their new housemates. The Heads' common room and bedrooms are big enough to fit the eight other people. Please Professor Dumbledore, please consider my request."

"Well, Ms. Granger. I can see no harm in your request as long as the boys stay with Harry and the girls with you," he replied.

"Sir, could Ryden come too? He is also a friend of ours whom we haven't seen in a long time," said Daisuke. The group heard Hermione's request and were very intrigued. Dumbledore thought about the request for a long time.

"I don't see the harm. As long as boys room with boys and girls with girls," was his reply. "Off you go now."

"I can't believe he actually let you do this Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you, Ron."

"Thanks Hermione," said Sakayo.

"Yeah, you don't know how much this means to us," added Akina looking at Kenta.

"I like this arrangement but I'm in the same sleeping complex as Reiko!" Daisuke told no one in particular.

"Mika too," complained Ryden.

"Shut it or you'll experience what Malfoy did," threatened Reiko.

"Chill Rei. No need getting all worked up about it," said Kyo herding the whole group towards their sleeping chambers.

The night passed without any problems. Everyone slept peacefully anticipating the next day when their classes would begin. Everyone hoped to have a new start this year.  
  
**That's it for now. Next chapter will come soon, I hope. Don't forget to review. **

**-Mystical Angels aka Reiko**


	3. Double Potions with Slytherins

**Here' s the next chapter.**

_Chapter 3: Double Potions with the Slytherins_

Everyone got up at the break of dawn, all excited about the first day of school. His or her timetables appeared as each person sat down for breakfast. The Gryffindors were quite disappointed because their first chapter was double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Hey at least Mika and Ryden are going to be there,"said Kyo trying to show the positive thing about Slytherins.

"And Malfoy too," added Reiko with a scary glint in her eyes.

"You're one scary person," Harry said to Reiko.

"You're not her brother. Imagine having her as a sister," Kyo told him.

"Brother? Sister?" Ron asked very confused.

"Yep, in a twisted sort of way," replied Reiko. "Akina and Mika are also family. They're our cousins. Mika's oldest and Akina's youngest."

"You're all related? That's quite twisted if all of you are the same age," Ron commented.

"Didn't you know we're all twisted and evil?" Reiko said laughing.

"Hermione? Are you ok? You haven't said much. Hermione?" Rais said waving his hand in front of her face. She finally heard and snapped back to reality.

"Hm? What was that Ron? I didn't quite hear you." Hermion finally answered.

"You were just staring off into space. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were staring at Harry," Ron told her. Hermione started to blush but only Reiko saw.

'So she _was_ staring at Harry. Interesting. Time to get the others to play matchmaker,' Reiko thought to herself plotting a way to get the two together.

"We better start heading to the dungeons or else we'll be late," announced Hermione as she looked at her watch. Everyone recluctantly got up to go to Potions. In the hall they met up with Mika and Ryden.

"Hey Mika," Reiko called to them. "Hey Ryden."

"Hey," they said together.

"Would Mika like to sit with Reiko during double Potions?" Reiko asked in third person.

"Sure," Mika replied.

"What's with the third person?" Ryden asked no one in particular.

"It's Reiko," Kyo simply stated.

"Yeah that's true."

"Hey! I heard that. Don't make me come and hurt both of you," Reiko threatned. The two boys look at each other while the Golden Trio just stared. Everyday is full of surprises.

When the whole gang arrived at Potions, they each took a seat with each other. Mika and Reiko sat together. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were together. Ryden and Kyo together. Snape arrived as the gang sat down.

"Turn to page 128. We will be making a simple temporary invisibility potion today. The ingredients are on the board. This will count for 5% of your mark. This is simple therefore you should be able to do it with many problems. You are to work alone. You may begin," was all Snape said the whole class.

There were several problems that occurred during the class. When the students went to get the ingredients, Draco accidentally bumped into Reiko and dropped the contents in the glass cup. He just stared at Reiko as if demanding her to pick up the pieces of glass and get him another one.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Cat got your tongue? Like what you see?" Reiko asked.

"No. You bumped into me and made me drop my glass. Pick it up and bring me a new one. Go on. Now."

"I'm not your servant Malfoy. Do it yourself or did Daddy not teach you to pick up after yourself? Oh wait. He didn't. You were brought up to be incapable of doing anything yourself. Why are you here anyways if you're incapable of doing simple tasks? You should be put into the nursery where everyone does things for you," Reiko said.

"You little piece of trash. Don't you dare talk to me like that. Don't think I'm afraid of you 'cause you know what? I'm not," Draco replied haughtily.

"Fine do it your way," said Reiko turning around and walking away.

As she got back to her seat Mika and her started laughing.

"That was priceless," Mika said referring to the way Draco was still fuming.

"I know. You know what? I should do that more often. It's fun," Reiko told her still laughing.

"Ms. Sasaki and Ms. Asano. Would you like to share with the class about what you're talking about?" asked Snape.

"Sure," Mika said.

"We were just discussing how priceless it is to see Malfoy stand up there fuming because of nothing," answered Reiko cracking up again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class," Snaped announced.

"What about me? I did it too. What about me. Deduct points from Slytherins too. I participated. I should be in trouble too or do you just deduct points from all houses except for Slytherin. Do you play favourites?" Mika asked in a very innocent tone.

"Please be quiet or you will have detention tonight," Snape warned.

"Then I take that as a yes if you are avoiding the question," Mika whispered.

The class was quiet for several minutes until Neville blew up his potion yet again.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape yelled as the smoke cleared. "Mr. Longbottom? Are you there?"

It seemed that Neville had disappeared into this air.

"Professor Snape! I'm right here. Can't you see me?" Neville asked.

"Oh Merlin. Mr. Longbottom, go to the hospital wing immediately. We don't know how long you're going to be invisible. Go on now. Now!" Snape yelled.

The class ended without further disruption after Neville's accident. The class was dismissed to their next class of the day, double Transfiguration.

**Don't forget to review.**

**-Mystical Angels aka Reiko**


	4. History Havoc

**Chapter 4: History Havoc**

While the Gryffindors were in the torture chamber (the dungeons) having a painful double potions class, the Ravenclaws had their first lesson of History. Most of the Ravenclaws thought that History was going to be just as boring as the previous years. What they didn't know was that with Daisuke Sakayo a boring class = chaos. The three were the perfect ingredients for wrecking havoc everywhere.

"What's our first class?" Daisuke asked Sakayo as they were walking to their first class, or rather Sakayo was walking to their first class and Daisuke was just following along.

"History of Magic," Sakayo replied.

"I heard that it was the most boring class. Why can't we just skip it and do something fun?" Daisuke complained. "We can go fly or I'll duel you. Please I don't care about the History of Magic."

"No. It'll make a bad impression. It's our first time in the class. Do you really listen to everything everyone tells you. If someone told you jumping off a cliff and killing yourself is fun would you do it? And plus we might like history."

"As if. I hated history at school. Why would I like it here and I was like failing at school," muttered Daisuke.

"Come on. It couldn't be that bad."

It turned out that the class was worse than they thought. Professor Binns droned on and on about the war in 1236. Most of the class fell asleep. Only a few were still paying attention. One of the many restless ones was Daisuke.

"Sakayo, this is so boring. Duel me," Daisuke whispered.

"No. Pay attention. If you don't pay attention then let me pay attention. Stop disturbing me," she told him irritated.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine, have it your way." Diasuke sat still for a while but got restless again. Suddenly, he had an idea. He remembered that he was no wizard but a sorcerer. He was also an elemental and could control the weather. Silently he called on heat to melt the glass window. When the glass was melted, he called on snow to enter the classroom. Soon enough the class was snowing and there was 10 cm of snow on the floor. Everyone was dancing around. No one questioned the snow in September. Everyone was bored out of their minds so no one thought of asking. The class was in chaos and the professor couldn't calm any of them. Even when he floated around telling people to go back to their seats no one paid him any heed.

It was quite funny for Daisuke, at least until Sakayo figured out it was him. Then he got an earful.

"Daisuke!"

"Yeah, Sakayo?"

"Don't think I don't know it was you who did this."

"Who me? I would never do such a thing. Why would I do that?" he asked pretending to be innocent.

"You're the only elemental who can control weather. Who else would have done this?" she asked him back.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this. I saw you. You were closing your eyes during class. Admit it. It was boring," he told her.

"Fine, fine you win," she said in defeat.

"See I always win," he told her smirking. It was quite a scary smirk. It could have rivalled Draco Malfoy's.

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Reiko. (This is Reiko Asano... Good-bye.)**


	5. Hufflepuff Heaven

**It's been a while since I've updated. I'm too lazy to write up the new chapter. I have to think when I write and I don't like to think. Anyways… now that I'm done blabbering here's the next chapter.**

**_Chapter 5: Hufflepuff Heaven_**

While the others were wrecking havoc in their classes Hufflepuff were in Transfiguration with McGonagall. McGonagall was the strictest teacher in the school and no one dared cross her. It was a heavenly class. The Hufflepuff students were silently taking notes while McGonagall lectured them… well, most of them were. The new students, Kenta and Akina, were furiously scribbling on their piece of parchment but as they was sitting at the back the professor did not notice what they were doing. They were in fact writing notes to each other instead of whispering for they were afraid to be caught by McGonagall.

_Hey Akina!_

_Hi._

_What is McGonagall talking about?_

_Something about an animagus I think. Don't know what that is though._

_Oh. It might have been in the textbook but I forgot to read it._

_Doesn't matter. We'll ask someone else later._

_Ok._

_…_

_I'm so bored._

_So am I._

_What should we do?_

_I don't know. Listen to McGonagall attempting to figure out what she's talking about?_

_I know! Want to duel, your magic against mine?_

_I don't think so Kenta. We could get caught._

_Fine. How about after classes? Just me and you?_

_Just us? You know how nosy they are. And, they has very disturbing imagination._

_What are you afraid of? Losing?_

_Hell no! You're on! Lunch, at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. What say you?_

_I say it's a great idea. I knew I could get you to accept. So it's a date. Don't forget._

_Don't worry. With you pestering me the whole time I won't. And it's not a date. Who said I would date you?_

_Hey calm down. It's just an expression. Why are you so worried anyways? Do you want it to be a date? I know I'm irresistable._

_Humph. You're too arrogant. Who would want to date you? Not me that's for sure._

_Aw... that hurt._

_Well boohoo._

_You're so mean, I'm not talking to you._

_Fine. I don't care._

__

And that was the end of their conversation.

They tried to figure out what in the world McGoangall was talking about but they just couldn't tell. McGonagall was a very lucky teacher. All the other teachers who had seventh year all had a hectic time. McGonagall had a quiet class who listened to her… or at least most of them did.

What McGonagall was talking about was a very complex subject that neither Kenta nor Akina understood. So they decided to ask Justin, a fellow Hufflepuff, after class who patiently tried to explain that McGonagall was talking more in depth about what they briefly learnt about in third year and he tried to explain what she had said. Unfortunately, Kenta and Akina still couldn't understand for they didn't do a single bit of reading. Justin finally gave up and referred them to Hermione who could explain everything.

**That's all I can think of right now. I'll try to start a plot in this story or else it'll become one of those boring plotless stories that I hate.**

**Anyways, now that I'm done rambling again. Don't forget to read and review.**

**-Reiko**


	6. Food Fight

**It's been quite away since I've updated. I just haven't bothered thinking of a new chapter. But now I have. A sudden inspiration has come to me. Hehe. I've read through some of my chapters and I've found some errors in them (quite a few.) One that I would like to clarify right now is that after double potion they didn't go to transfiguration. They went to lunch. Anyway... on with the story.**

****  
  
_**Food Fight!**_  
  
After the first two classes, all the students slowly dragged themselves to the Great Hall. All the seventh years were especially tired. They all had either an eventful class or had a stern class.  
  
"Kyo!" Sakayo yelled when she spotted him. "Hey! How was class? Your stupid partner in crime melted the window and brought in snow," complained Sakayo although she didn't really mind the distraction in history. "Well, he's got to be good if I picked him to be my partner," answered Kyo. "Why thank you," Daisuke said grinning from ear to ear because he overheard Kyo's compliment. "Did you play another prank?" asked Reiko eavesdropping on the conversation. "Yup. It's was brilliant too," said Daisuke nodding. "When will you grow up. You're so childish," Reiko said sighing and shaking her head. "Hey I heard you weren't much better than me. You disrupted your class pretty bad too. So speak for yourself," Daisuke told her smugly. "Come on Kyo. Let's go eat," Reiko said pulling Kyo along ignoring Daisuke. "Ok. I'll see you later Sakayo!" Kyo yelled as Reiko dragged him away from Sakayo. "Later Kyo!" Sakayo yelled back.  
  
Kyo and Reiko sat down with the Golden Trio as Ginny came bounding into a seat. "Why so giddy?" Reiko asked. "You'd never guess. Three tries," Ginny said happily. "Neville proclaimed his love for her," said Mika leaning over the bench. "I overheard him when I came here." "Aw. You're no fun!" exclaimed Ginny. Then she started babbling about random things with Reiko.  
  
"Look at her," Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry. "She's so happy. She hasn't been this happy since Neville asked her out before You-Know-Who. And don't tell me to say him name Hermione. I don't like it. It still gives me the creeps." "Yeah, she does look so happy. It's so sad. She's only sixteen and she's already lived through the war," whispered Harry sighing at the same time. "At least the war's over and done with," Hermione said trying to lift their spirts up. "Yeah. It's over now. No more prophecy to worry about," said Harry. "Yeah." The three of them fell into silence thinking of different things that happed during the war. It was long and gruesome. Hermione had almost lost her parents to Death Eaters. She had learned how to put up wards to protect her family but those wards were almost destroyed by Dark Magic. Ron had lost his rat in his third year and almost lost Percy. Percy had finally realized that he was wrongs and apologized but when he was working in the Ministry, there was a raid and barely made it out alive. Percy had lost his left hand and now continues to work at the Ministry trying to fix the mess Fudge had left. Harry had lost both his parents when he was barely one and lost his godfather in fifth year. All his energy while fighting came from the vague memories of his parents and Sirius. The three had gone through hard lives and now had to learn to get over the past, live in the present and hope for the future.  
  
While the three were deep in their thoughts, Ginny, Mika, and Reiko were having a random conversation, Daisuke decided to throw a piece of food at Kyo, Kyo then threw something at Ryden who attacked Mika and thus the Great Food Fight began. Food was flying everywhere and everyone was covered in food. Laughter could be heard coming from the Great Hall and it had been a long time since everyone was truly having fun without memories of the past haunting them. Even the Slytherins joined in trying their best to attack as many Gryffindors as they could.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to talk after an hour of food fight. "Everybody! Please listen up! Please go back to your common rooms where everyone is expected to get cleaned up. The afternoon classes are cancelled for today. Can Daisuke and Kyo please come here for a minute. Good day students!" he said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Uh oh! What do you think he's going to do?" asked Daisuke as he joined Kyo. They were both covered with the most food. At least a piece of everything the students had for lunch was on both of them. "I don't know. Detention for life probably," responded Kyo. "Boys," Dumbledore started, "what you have done was wrong so I will have to deduct 20 points each from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I hope that this will not happen again any time soon. You may go back to your common rooms now." Both boys turned around and left the Great Hall to be greeted by their friends. "What happened?" "What did Dumbledore do?" "Are you expelled?" Were asked all at once. "Nothing much. Took off 20 points each. No we're not expelled," was Kyo's answer. "Wow! 20 points only for starting a food fight? We should do that more often," said Ryden jokingly. "Dumbledore did say that he hoped for this not to happen anytime soon so I guess we will have more fun later," said Daisuke. "Let's go have more fun," suggested Kenta. So they all headed towards the Head's common room where they had another party with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**Well this has been the longest chapter yet. Hope it was too out of character. Anyways don't forget to review. **

**-Reiko**


	7. Party After The Fight

**Hey! It's been a while since I've updated. I just finished my other story "Pain of Love and Life" on Fictionpress. It's not very long (well actually not long at all but that's besides the point.) Anyway... this chapter is a bit on the odd side. But anyways... On with the story.**

* * *

**_Party After The Fight_**

Well, the party wasn't really in the Heads' common room. After having a few drinks and talking about random thing the whole afternoon, Harry suggested the Room of Requirement. They all knew that teachers would be able to get into the common room and if they were to have fun at night no adults should be able to enter the party zone. They all started talking about how to get to the room when all of a sudden...

"KYO!!!" Sakayo shouted. "KYO WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T SEE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Sakayo calm down I'm right beside you," said a voice that come from the left side of Sakayo.

"You are? Why can't I see you? KYO!!!"

"Kyo did you steal some of the invisibility potion?" asked Reiko.

"Yep!"

"Oh god, should have known you would do that," said Reiko as she sighed shaking her head at his immaturity. "You never grow up do you?"  
"Nope. You can only be a kid when you're small, but you can be immature forever!" Kyo exclaimed proudly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. And that solves out transportation problem too," said Daisuke.

"Yup. There's enough for everyone... I think."

"But the potion lasts only for several minutes," warned Hermione. "Won't we get caught?"

"Well you could opt for walking in plain view of all the teachers," suggested Ryden who was another supporter of Kyo and Daisuke's pranks.

"Why don't Ron, Hermione, and me take my invisibility cloak? That way we can get there together since we can't see each other we can each hold on to one another," offered Harry.

"Ron, Hermione, and I," Reiko said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You said 'Ron, Hermione and me'. 'Me' is an object but it's supposed to be a subject so you use 'I'. Ron, Hermione, and I," explained Reiko.

"Wow. You're as bad as Herm here. Always the correct one," said Ron. "You've got competition Herm."

"Grammatical errors just irk me. And I'm not as smart as Hermione. I wouldn't be her match," replied Reiko.

"You probably could be competition for me," said Hermione. "You're just probably too modest."

"I think not," said Kyo. "Anyways we better get going. Come on drink up."

After everyone swallowed the vile tasting potion they set of to the Room of Requirement. When they got in, it was better than expected. Harry did have a great imagination. The Room was lined with what seemed like endless shelves of food and drinks. It was heaven for the boys who had bottomless pits as stomachs.

Just as the potion started to wear off, the group suddenly heard footsteps outside. (A/N: How they heard the footsteps above all the chattering is beyond my knowledge. I really don't know but bear with me.) Harry, Hermione, and Ron instantly ducked back under Harry's cloak while the others shrank back into the shadows cast by the candles that decorated the walls in the few tiny spaces that weren't occupied by food. The door began to open and everyone held his or her breath wondering if it was a teacher. Nothing seemed to enter as the door closed itself. Hermione being the clever one quickly cast a spell to lock the door for several hours. All of a sudden rustling of fabric was heard. Everyone turned to the noise and in the middle of the room was none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Reiko's current favourite victim.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled as he his brain registered who it was. "MALFOY GET OUT!"

Hermione quickly cast a sound proof spell on the room just in case a teacher passed by.

"Shut up Weasel! You think I want to be here with you people? Of all the people in the school you just had to be here."

Everyone stood in a circle keeping Malfoy in the middle. The ones who had drunk the invisible potion were becoming more and more visible.

"What the hell are you? Did you die? Are you ghosts?" asked Malfoy as he surveyed the new students.

"We're just people. No we didn't die. We're not ghosts 'cause how could we be ghosts if we're not dead," answered Mika. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Slytherin common room?"

"That's none of your business so I don't have to answer you," Draco answered coldly. He walked towards the door and tried to open it but because of Hermione's spell the door wouldn't open for several hours.

"Why won't this bloody door open?!" he yelled.

"Uh... I put a spell on it and it won't open for a few hours," said Hermione weakly.

"That's just great you Mudblood. Why would you do that?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MUDBLOOD?"

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!"

"DON'T DISS HER YOU COW OR YOU'LL PAY!"

"SHE'S WORTH MORE THAN YOU!"

More insults were yelled at him until no one could think of any other insults.

"Are you done?" he asked smirking looking quite amused.

"No!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well I am." With that he dragged a chair to a corner and sat there staring at the others.

"Just ignore him people. He's just a arrogant, stupid, self-centred, self-absorbed, crappy, moronic, idiotic, mindless, brainless, ugly, horrendous, piggish, slimy, egocentric cow," Reiko said with disgust. "We're here to party tonight because..." For some reason she couldn't make up an excuse for the party.

"Because Kyo and Daisuke cancelled classes!" Mika exclaimed.

Everyone started to grad food and drinks off the shelves and pigged out.

After a few hours most of them were drunk. Only a few were sober enough to use their brains.

"I weely, weely lub you Akina," Kenta suddenly slurred. He had had one too many drinks and was just saying random things. Akina was one of the more sober ones and heard Kenta's confession. She was definitely really shocked.

"You're lying. You don't even like me. You're drunk Kenta," she told him. "Go to sleep."

"I know wah I saying," he said. "I weely, weely lub you." With that he fell asleep, his head falling on Akina's lap.

"You dimwit, get off of me," she said trying to push Kenta's head off of her but with no success. For some reason she couldn't get him off even if it was just his head. She finally gave up after several attempts.

On another side of the room Sakayo had fallen sound asleep. Her head had fallen on Kyo's chest for he had sort of passed out on the floor. It was a miracle he didn't fall on him face and break his nose.

Mika and Reiko were sitting in a corner high on sugar and giggling every few minutes. They didn't have enough butterbeer to have gotten drunk but they had consumed a huge amount of sugar, which had caused them to be very giggly and quite hyper. Ryden was watching the two girls trying to wrestle the candy away from them but every time he tried he got hurt by one of the two girls. Ryden being the more caring one didn't have an excessive amount of butterbeer and so was not drunk. He had been talking to Daisuke for a while but Daisuke being himself had too much to drink and was one of the first to pass out on the floor. Now Ryden was just standing at the back of the room watching over the two hyper girls and making sure no one got really hurt but he was doing a very bad job of watching himself considering he got hit quite a few times by the girls and they even came very close the hurting his sensitive area once and had become a little more careful. Even then he still got the occasional beating from Mika and Reiko for trying to take away their candy.

Hermione although didn't have a lot of butterbeer was very tired and had already fallen asleep for quite some time on Harry's lap while he was sitting on the couch talking to Ron who was on the floor after Hermione had kicked him off the couch when she felt like sleeping. Hermione had taken the whole couch for sleeping so Harry not wanting to disrupt her from her sleep left her on him lap and fell asleep sitting on the couch. Ron had passed out on the floor because he had had too much to drink.

It now seemed like Draco was the only one left awake. He was taken a few bottle of butterbeer off the shelf and had sat there watching his fellow classmates partying and getting drunk. He had gone to the Room of Requirement that night to clear his head and think. It was quite impossible to do so with that cow, Pansy, clinging to him every second. The other Slytherins were just as bad. The Deatheaters were gone but Slytherins were as bitter as usual.

Before the fall of Voldemort his destiny was to follow his fathers footsteps and become a Deatheater to serve the Dark Lord. Now his future was undecided. He was lucky he did not get the Dark Mark when his father had planned. He had managed to convince his father to let him finish Hogwarts before he got the Dark Mark. Now that the Dark Lord was gone he didn't know what to do with his future.

He watched his fellow classmates as they had fun and talked to each other. He never had any really friends to talk to. His fellow Slytherins made allies not friends. No one trusted and everyone was suspicious of each other. He had always envied the Golden Trio. That was why he hated them so much. He had always gotten what he wanted as a small boy but true friendship like what they had he never gotten and he was like a little boy throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted. He wanted friendship but he didn't get it and he was mad. Even the two new seventh year Slytherins trusted each other although they weren't the best of friends. He was envious of all the happiness around him.

Why couldn't he be part of the happiness?

What was his purpose of life now?

Could he find friends that accepted him?

Could he be happy instead of emotionless?

Those questions surrounded his head while he had a few more butterbeers. He finally decided he would make an attempt to be happy and find his destiny.

After the hard thinking, he decided instead of going back to the common room he'd transfigure the chair he was on to a bed where he turned in for the night and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. This has got to be my longest chapter yet. 1,782 words for the story (this chapter) only. I didn't plan on the Draco thought thing. It was like a sudden idea. Hope it's ok. Not as bad as I thought it would be. I hope it's not too out of character. I can't really tell. It's sort of like my point of view of these people. Good? Bad? Tell me in your review. Don't care if you tear it up to pieces and yell at me for ruining Harry Potter. I'll just ignore you. If you flame you flame. Does it really matter? It's just your opinion. If I like it, I like it, if I don't, I don't. That's the way it's going to be. You can give me some help thought if you want. I really don't know what's next. You'll just have to wait until the next time I decide to continue the story. I hope I finish it before school starts, but why do I totally doubt that'll happen? Probably because it's not going to. Anyways... don't forget to review and tell me what you think and give me some help to continue the story. Thanks!**

_**-Reiko**_


	8. The Aftermath

Hey! I know I've been putting this on hold for a long time. I've been working on Fictionpress more and have put off fanfic for awhile but I'm writing this chapter now because I don't want to end up being a non-updater because I hate those types of people. Anyways, you people have waited long enough for the story so I should be rambling too much so on with the story again!

* * *

**The Aftermath**

The rays of the sun started to shine through the windows of the Room of Requirement. Draco was the first one to feel the heat of the sun on his face. He drowsily opened his eyes and looks around. The surroundings were not familiar but it all came rushing back to him as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of him. He stood up quickly but that was a mistake. He fell back on the chair because his neck, his back, and his legs hurt from sleeping on a chair. He got up again, this time much slower, and walked towards the doors, groaning at every few steps.

Hermione stirred at the noise of someone falling back on a chair. She rubbed her eyes to see clearer but all she saw was green and she suddenly realized that she had fallen asleep on Harry and she blushed. She turned her head and saw Malfoy slowly and with difficulty walking to the door. She kept her eyes on him unable to tear them away. Malfoy looked more confused than cruel to her at that moment and she never wanted to forget that look. He seemed like the opposite of when he taunted Harry, Ron, and her. Malfoy walked out the door and shut it silently. It was really odd that Malfoy did not try to walk them up to taunt them. _He's probably drunk_, she thought to herself. With that thought, all of Malfoy's oddities left her and hid in a dark corner of her mind never to me thought of again. Or so she thought.

Hermione slowly got off of Harry with the least amount of movement possible in order not to wake him up. As she put her feet down on the floor, she stepped on Ron thus waking him up.

"Bloody hell! Hermione, did you have to wake me up like that?" Ron whined. She smiled sheepishly at him and apologized. Despite her efforts not to wake Harry, he groaned in protestation when Ron yelled and woke him up. It was Ron's turn to apologize for waking Harry.

Slowly, one by one, the exchange students woke up.

"What time is it?" asked Reiko sleepily.

"Not sure but it's time to wake up. We have classes today," Ryden told her.

"Ugh… did you have to remind us?" demanded Daisuke. "And here I was thinking I could go back to bed to sleep. You just had to ruin my lovely illusion didn't you?"

"Oh quit complaining, Daisuke," Reiko said.

"Sorry, Dai," Ryden apologized.

"Come on, let's get back to the dorm to change," suggested Sakayo. "I slept in this and it's all dirty now."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Akina.

"Girls," Kenta muttered. Akina smacked him across the head. "Hey! What was that for?" Akina just ignored him and continued out the room.

The group trooped out of the room together and headed towards the Head's common room.

* * *

It'll take some (more like a lot) of time to finish this story. It is still "on hold". I posted this chapter because it's been sitting in my computer for months now.

Lady Reiko


End file.
